


Meeting The Neighbours

by unaspectre



Series: The Perfect Neighbour [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Novel: The House that Jack Built
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-04
Updated: 2011-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unaspectre/pseuds/unaspectre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack introduces his new tenant to some of her neighbours</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting The Neighbours

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing

“Hi.”

Sha’re turned from studying her newly rearranged lounge to find Mr O’Neill standing in the doorway and smiled, “Hello.”

“I thought I’d come and see if you’ve settled in,” he told her, “And to see if you want to meet some of the gee...tenants that live here.”

Sha’re nodded, “That would be helpful. I’ve never been very good meeting people on my own.”

I doubt that, Jack thought but he smiled at her, “So when’s your room-mate joining you?”

“Next week,” Sha’re replied as they started out, “And I want to thank you for recommending her to us. Having my father trying to do that also might have been more than I could take.”

Jack laughed; the kid had a sense of humour which she would need considering some of the others that lived here. He decided to bypass John, Cam and Vala’s place; he liked the girl at his side and didn’t think it was fair to expose her to them just yet – even if Vala wasn’t back from her summer vacation yet. Next stop would be slightly better.

 

Elizabeth rolled her eyes as Sam waved her hand when someone knocked on the door.

“No, don’t get up;” she said to her oblivious roommate, “I’ll get the door,” she smiled as she saw the man standing on the other side with a young woman at his side, “Hi, Mr O’Neill.”

“Elizabeth,” Jack nodded his greeting, “I wanted to introduce you to Sha’re. She’s just moved in downstairs.”

Elizabeth smiled at the other woman, “Hi. Welcome to the madhouse.”

Sha’re laughed, “Madhouse?”

“Ah,” Jack held up a finger, “I was hoping to ease her into that.”

Elizabeth shrugged with a slight smile, “Nice to meet you, Sha’re. Sam is busy doing...something. Do you want to come in?”

“I’m just giving a quick tour just now,” Jack told her, “Maybe later.”

“It is nice to meet you anyway,” Sha’re smiled, happy her neighbours were so friendly.

Elizabeth beamed, “Well, if you need anything don’t hesitate to come see us. Oh and make sure you have a flashlight handy.”

Sha’re frowned completely confused, “Why?”

“I’ll explain later,” Jack steered the young woman away from the door, glaring at Elizabeth who gave him an innocent smile before disappearing back inside.

“Who was that?” Sam asked absently when the door closed.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, “I’ll tell you later.”

 

Rodney kicked Daniel as he walked past him to answer the door; he heard the yelp of protest but ignored it as he saw who was there. He was surprised to find O’Neill standing there with a gorgeous woman who looked slightly disappointed.

“Sha’re, this is Rodney and somewhere in there is Daniel,” Jack introduced, “She moved in downstairs and I’m giving her the lay of the land.”

Sha’re laughed and Rodney completely understood why his friend had walked into a door after seeing that smile. Normally Rodney would have said something truly irritating making the other person hate him but that was usually because he was attracted to them. However, knowing how fascinated his friend was with the new girl and wanting some entertainment Rodney didn’t think of her as any sort of potential other than a neighbour so was genuinely sincere when he welcomed her to the building.

 

Daniel rubbed his ankle where Rodney had kicked him for not answering the door as he stood to see who was there. He nearly tripped over the table as he caught a glimpse of the beautiful woman standing with Jack and talking to Rodney. Panic filled him, should he go and talk to her or hide in his room so she didn’t see the fading black eye. Unfortunately Jack saw him.

“Hey,” the older man called, “Come over here, there’s someone I want you to meet.”

Daniel swallowed hard and moved to the door, suddenly dazzled by the bright smile he received from the woman standing at Jack’s side.

“Sha’re, this is Daniel,” Jack introduced them, “She moved into the apartment right below you guys so try to remember to keep the wild parties down.”

“Ha ha ha,” Rodney rolled his eyes, “He’s joking. Wild parties are usually down the hall.”

Sha’re gave them another smile, “I will remember that.”

“One more stop on this tour,” Jack told her, “I won’t overwhelm you with all the idiots in the building. This lot are the best to start with.”

Sha’re giggled but didn’t have a chance to say anything else to Daniel as she was ushered away.

*********************************************

Sha’re set her laptop onto the table beside the couch before getting her tea, this was her first night in her new home. She was just settling down when everything went black. Confusion filled her especially as she heard several voices throughout the building yelling at once.

“SAM!!!!”

“Sorry,” a quiet apologetic voice floated back.

Sha’re reached out and managed to find her cell phone that she’d left on the coffee table, flipping it open it gave her at least some light in the hopes of finding the candles she’d discovered in a drawer in the kitchen.

As the light from her phone died a knock on the door made her jump.

“Yes?” she called as she relit the phone.

“Sha’re, it’s Daniel,” her visitor called back.

She found her way to the door and opened it, wincing as the light from Daniel’s flashlight hit her in the face.

“Sorry,” he apologised, tilting the beam down so they were both hidden in the shadows, “I wasn’t sure if you had a flashlight.”

“I don’t,” Sha’re replied, “What happened?”

“Sam blew out the fuses - again,” Daniel told her with an annoyed sigh, “Mr O’Neill will have it fixed pretty soon, he’s used to it.”

“This happens often then?” Sha’re frowned.

Daniel hesitated before finally answering, “Every so often. Sam or Rodney and occasionally Radek do an experiment which goes a little wrong.”

“I see.”

“You get used to it,” Daniel assured her, “You should buy some flashlights though.”

“Probably a very good idea if this is going to happen on a regular basis,” Sha’re shook her head.

“You should keep this,” Daniel moved to hand her the flashlight; he found it easy to talk to her like this where he couldn’t see how beautiful she was.

“How will you get back upstairs?” Sha’re asked as she moved to take it.

The lights came on and Sha’re smiled at Daniel who realised that her fingers were touching his hand as he passed the flashlight to her. He pulled his hand back as though burned and took a few steps back.

“I should go,” Daniel told her, he caught his foot on the rug at the door and barely managed not to fall on his ass.

“Dan’iel,” Sha’re called, her soft accent noticeable on his name, “Thank you.”

“You’re...ah...well...em,” Daniel stammered, “You’re welcome,” he finally got out just before he tripped up the stairs.


End file.
